


One Of Us

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KH2 drabble focusing on Roxas, inspired by the song ‘One of Us’  Very minor Sora/Riku mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Lion King 2: One of Us

I hate him. Should I? I’m not sure. Sora loves him, yet I hate him.

Riku.

It’s his fault isn’t it? His fault I wound up here, wound up losing to Sora. Wound up fading back to Sora.

_“Looks like my summer vacation is over.”_

It’s all his fault.

_“We’ll meet again in the next life.”_

His fault even if there was a next life I could never see Axel again. 

His fault I broke my promise.

Nobody’s do have hearts, Demyx was right, their just not like other people’s.

What right did Riku had to decide that I should pay for him to have Sora again?

Why?

Why must I pay for what the others did?

 

__**Born in grief  
Raised in hate   
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive **  
-One of Us-Lion King 2, Simba’s Pride

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics and quotes are ™ and © their respective owners (mainly Disney) and are used here without permission.


End file.
